kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 12
'Heart ' (こころ, Kokoro) is the 12th episode of the Parasyte -the maxim- (寄生獣 セイの格率 Kiseijū Sei no Kakuritsu), anime series. Overview Shinichi decides to tell Kana about the existence of parasites and of Migi. Kana continues to lie and says she can tell Shinichi apart from the parasites. Kana beleiving her own bluff, falls victim to a parasite. Shinichi, enraged brutally kills the parasite, and holds Kana as she dies. After a confrontation with Mitsuo, Shinichi begins to understand, that he isn't human anymore. Summary Migi and Shinichi discuss Hirokawa's motives for running for mayor and the latter is worried that the organization of Parasites will endanger Kana. Later, Mitsuo suspects Shinichi of having intimate relations with Kana. Shinichi ignores Migi's advice and tells Kana everything while he is asleep. Kana expresses doubt and claims she can tell Shinichi apart from other Parasites. Hirokawa is elected as mayor. The next day, Migi detects a weak signal from Kana, similar to that emitted by Parasites, which could mark her as a target for Parasites. Mitsuo tries to persuade Kana not to chase Shinichi anymore, to no avail. Shinichi successfully convinces Migi to reveal himself to Kana on his command, to make sure she believes him. The following day, Shinichi cancels his date with Murano to meet with Kana, who decides to prove the extent of her power to Shinichi. She follows her instincts, but it leads her to a murderous Parasite instead of Shinichi. Migi senses this Parasite as well, so they go to rescue her. Kana is happy to see Shinichi and tries to run toward him, but the parasite using it's blade pierces Kana through the heart and she falls at Shinichi's feet. Shinichi is very furious, and prepares to attack the parasite. The parasite tries using it's blades, which Shinichi dodges and swipes the parasite with his Migi Blade. Then punches the parasite right through the heart, breaking through the wall. The parasite lay dead in a true bad posture and Shinichi had the parasite's heart yet in hand, and dropped it. After the war, Kana professes her love to Shinichi and dies in his arms. At her funeral, investigators Hirama and Chouji interrogate Shinichi and find out that a Parasite killed his mother. Mitsuo attacks Shinichi, blaming him for not protecting Kana well enough. Shinichi wonders if he is still human, not being able to cry at the loss of Kana. The episode ends with Shinichi being comforted by the fact that his blood is still red in color. Characters Trivia *The title of this episode is from literary work "Heart", along with all the episode titles, are from famous literary works. *The title of this episode is untranslated in Sentai Filmworks home release of the series. *After Kana awakens from her dream, a blue teddy bear with a straw hat can be seen on her bedside table as she sits up, a possible reference to the Straw Hat Pirates of the anime One Piece Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime